<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World's Best Matchmaker by fics_galore (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671699">World's Best Matchmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore'>fics_galore (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve appoints himself Robin's new wingman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World's Best Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think of that girl there?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Steve points to a pretty blonde girl close to their age. “That blondie over there, browsing in the sci-fi section.”</p><p>Robin takes a glance at the girl who can’t seem to decide between Flash Gordon or Blade Runner. She looks back at Steve with a confused look on her face as she continues to stack the tapes on the shelves. “What about her?”</p><p>“Why don’t you talk to her? Maybe help her figure out what to pick?”</p><p>“Why can’t you do it, Dingus?”</p><p>Steve sighs in frustration as he places his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Because, Robin, I think you might be better…” Steve tries to emphasize the true meaning of his next words. “<em>suited</em> to do so.”</p><p>To get his point across more clearly, he tries to nod his head towards the blonde, raising his eyebrows at his friend.</p><p>Robin, now understanding what Steve is trying to do, groans and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Steve raises his shoulders, pretending to be oblivious. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Come on. You’ve been doing this like, all week.”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>Robin punches his shoulder, hard, eliciting an expression of pain from the boy’s mouth. “You know what. You’ve been acting like a weirdo, trying to find girls for me.”</p><p>Steve’s shoulders finally droop in defeat. “So what? Is it so wrong for me to want my friend to have a happy and loving relationship with a nice girl?”</p><p>“No, just, ugh!” Robin presses her fingers to the bridge of her nose, trying to keep herself from getting too angry. Steve was just trying to help her after all.</p><p>Robin then places her hands on Steve’s shoulders, making sure they keep eye contact.</p><p>“Steve. You know I love you.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you know I appreciate the effort.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“But I don’t need you to play matchmaker for me.”</p><p>Steve sighs and droops his head. “I know. I know you don’t <em>need</em> me to. But I just think it’s unfair that gay people can’t just ask people out in this town without fear. I figured if I helped out a bit by making sure a girl’s gay, it could be easier.”</p><p>Robin’s grip on Steve’s shoulder loosens in confusion.</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“I’ve been paying attention to the female customers. Trying to distinguish the total straights from the…not so much. I’ve been doing research.”</p><p>Robin puts her hands on her hips as she stares at Steve with an interested look on her face. “And tell me, please, how you distinguished them.”</p><p>Steve puts his hands out in surrender and tries to remember all the things he’s learned about gay people. He’s honestly been researching the LGBT+ community ever since Robin came out to him. He still didn’t know everything, but he tried saying the right things.</p><p>“Well, first, before I start explaining, I know that not all the things I mention necessarily mean they’re gay because people can look and act however they want without being gay but- “</p><p>Robin rolled her eyes. “Just talk, Dingus.”</p><p>”Well there was this cute girl that came in on Monday. She had some sort of pixie cut, wore a jean-jacket, not much makeup. And I tried asking for her number to give to you, but I think she got the wrong idea and turned me down.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean she’s gay, she might just have good taste.”</p><p>Steve had an expression of mock offense on his face before continuing. “Anyway, she left before I could get a name.”</p><p>“Okay. Is that all?”</p><p>“Nope. There was also this one girl who had cuffed jeans, which I heard somewhere was a sign that a girl is gay.”</p><p>“And what happened with her?”</p><p>“…her boyfriend walked into the store around two minutes after she did.”</p><p>Robin laughed at her friend’s antics.</p><p>“Dude, you have the worst gay-dar ever.”</p><p>Steve gently pushed Robin’s shoulder. “No, I don’t. I just don’t have much experience finding a girlfriend for a girl.”</p><p>Robin shook her head.</p><p>“You’re trying too hard, dumbass. And yeah, it’s hard for me to find girls in this day and age. But these things happen when they happen. There’s no point in forcing anything.”</p><p>Steve gives a resigned sigh.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Robin gives a soft smile. “Good. Now,” She pointed to a box full of old tapes that were on the ground behind her, “take that box to the back for me.”</p><p>Steve bent down and picked up the box, heading to the storage room. But before he made it there he looked back at Robin, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“The blonde there? I saw her checking out your ass earlier. Just thought you should know.”</p><p>Robin’s eyes widened, and the blonde girl started making her way over to the counter, a cute little smile on her face.</p><p>She never would’ve thought that Steve “The Hair” Harrington would get her a date, but at this point, she should’ve known that anything can happen in Hawkins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>